


【Karsa×Doinb/咖咕】暗涌

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: “害怕悲剧重演，我的命中命中。”





	【Karsa×Doinb/咖咕】暗涌

1

洪浩轩终于等到金泰相的时候，已经是后半夜了。但他并不愠怒，甚至还有些惊喜——他本以为金泰相不会来了。

四月的杭州孕育着蠢蠢欲动的暑气，一场突如其来的寒流却将方兴未艾的热潮尽数洗刷，就像始料未及的失败，兜头泼了金泰相一身。

可金泰相看起来并不沮丧，脸上甚至还有笑容。他大步走过来，一把勾住洪浩轩的脖子：“这么晚了还在等我呀？”

“是嘛……反正也没事做。”洪浩轩有些无所适从，酝酿许久的安慰之词憋了回去。“倒是你，我还以为你不会来了。”

“怎么会嘛。”金泰相将他揽得更紧了些，“我是不可能下班的，你什么时候见我提前下班过。”

这话听在有心人耳朵里难免有些不寻常的意味。洪浩轩只能接着上一个话茬：“我还以为……你们俱乐部不会放人出来。”

“本来确实是。”金泰相转过脸来，直视进他双眼，“可你不是说你要来嘛？我当然会来找你啊。”

 

RNG输掉以后，洪浩轩便收拾东西回了台湾，见了朋友，也看了老东家的比赛。直到某个凌晨，手机忽然振动一下，金泰相给他发了消息。

金泰相主动给他发消息，是很不寻常的举动。“13号比赛我会帮你赢回来。”

“加油！”  
“你要是赢了，我就去杭州和你庆祝。”  
“我现在就订机票。”

“等等……？”  
“兄弟”  
“你开玩笑的吧？”

“没有啊，我认真的。”  
“我来陪老婆不是应该的嘛。”

“……”

对面沉寂许久，仿佛彻底掉线。半响之后才生硬地蹦出两句：

“那好呀。”  
“谢谢老公。”

 

他真的订了机票，在亲友的一片诧异中飞去了杭州。他从来不知道自己是这么言出必行的人，某种奇异的期待从四面八方推着他，“去见金泰相，去见他一面”，心里有个声音这样说，操控了他全部的行为思考。

只是他们两个像是总有人要食言。在接近凌晨的杭州，他等来了金泰相，却并非以约定好的，胜利者的姿态。

 

 

2

满街灯光粲然，隐去星月光辉，却更显压抑沉闷。整座城市都已沉沉睡去，他们仿佛两个孤魂野鬼，漫无目的地在街上游荡。

他们还没那么稔熟，这个点能做的事又实在有限，晃进酒吧像是浑然不觉间的事。再回过神的时候，金泰相已经瘫在卡座里。他的酒量是真的不怎么样，能喝这些已然是超常发挥。意识在混沌与清醒之间反复辗转几轮，最后卡在一个不上不下的位置。

“inb哥？doinb？”有人在叫他。他撑起眼皮，眼前景象如浴室的镜子，冬天的玻璃，洇成模糊的一团。他感觉自己僵成了木头，他想做个表情，浑身却没有一块肌肉听他使唤。

说话人的语气里有了担忧，伸出手来晃他的肩膀：“金泰相？泰相哥？……老婆？”

他陡然清醒过来，触电般从卡座里弹起，以迅雷之势捂住那张跑火车的嘴。他环顾四周，没有一个人注意到他们，音乐与人群依然各自欢娱。

洪浩轩给他的动作惊吓住了，圆睁着一双眼看他。金泰相忽然卸了浑身的力气，摔在沙发上。

“你怎么……”他指着洪浩轩，声音沙哑又微弱，“你……”

洪浩轩俯下身，揉了揉他那头耀目的金发，“我怎么？”

“你……”金泰相抬起的手臂垂下去，眼神又迷离起来，“我……”

“哥，”他用韩语叫他，细细地把金泰相脸上的发丝拨到一旁，“你醉了。”

金泰相早已没了争辩的力气，又或者是以沉默接受了这个事实。他鼻头抽了一下，然后认命般地闭住眼睛。

 

 

3

他们没什么值得深究的过往，亦无任何耐人寻味的羁绊，一切的开始都在公众视野里大肆发生。职业选手撞车、凌晨的狙击、卿卿我我的骚话，无论哪一个都是增添节目效果的绝佳素材。

起先也确然如此。在每一个夜里，天地都沉淀下来，只有游戏里还热闹如常，仿佛另一个迥异的世界，他们以老婆老公相称，他们真像夫妻一样双排聊天，许多片段被各路媒体记录下来，如愿以偿地赚足访问量。只是这一切与外界毫不相干，游戏结束后一切又回归原样，他们也只是不甚相熟的普通朋友。

可是当那些挑逗又干瘪的言辞以腻人的称呼收尾，总有人会暗暗松一口气，然后看着满屏的弹幕说：“佐伊就算了吧，我不能坑karsa的分。我拿个冰女好好打。”

也有人的瞎子把把二级抓中，卖掉自己护中单周全。金泰相的游戏画面一直定格在盲僧的尸体，幸灾乐祸地笑笑，却忽然又怅然若失，“我老公下班了，怎么下班了，唉。”

也不知是谁先触及底线，虚拟世界的情愫在悄然之间延伸至现实。又或者在最初的最初，洪浩轩蓄意狙击金泰相的时候，动机就已然不再单纯。

在他打出“来帮我举灯牌”的时候，大概是真的期待过，尽管在大多数人眼中，这更像是一种挑衅。最后金泰相当然没能为他举灯牌，他们也没能战胜京东，本应上演的剧本早早夭折。

飞回台湾的前夜，金泰相拉了他，他们照例说了几句骚话，一股无名的火焰却窜上头顶，鬼使神差地，他打字：“分手吧。”

“我输了比赛，不配做你老公。”

金泰相愣了一下，足够机敏地回应：“那你要给分手费。我要5117w，两个包，一双鞋。”

洪浩轩给他这一出气笑了，不知名的悲伤却又涌上来，他咬住嘴唇，感觉到泪水充斥眼眶。

“我们永远在一起吧。”

“好啊。”

这一出匆匆收尾的剧本，终于皆大欢喜。只是其中虚实各有几分，除了他们无人知晓。

 

 

4

一路吹了冷风，金泰相被放倒在酒店床上的时候已经清醒了大半，只是口舌肢体还不大灵光。“你……你以后……”

洪浩轩俯视着他：“我又怎么？”

“你以后……别在人多的地方那么叫我。”

洪浩轩挑眉：“我怎么叫你了？”

金泰相咬了咬牙，脸色更红了：“你别……叫我……老婆……”

“可是，”洪浩轩脸上涌起笑容，“你在游戏里，不是叫得挺欢？”

金泰相瞪他：“游戏里和现实里又不一样！”

洪浩轩脸上笑意更浓：“有什么不一样？”

“你……”也许是酒精的功劳，一向伶牙俐齿的金泰相竟然哑口无言。洪浩轩放低身子，贴住金泰相通红的耳廓，吹着气说：“有什么不一样？老婆？”

金泰相发出一声短促的惊呼，身子往旁边挪去，却立刻又被钳制。洪浩轩喝了不少，此刻也有些上头：“你觉得，现实里要怎样？”

金泰相完全清醒过来，神色间有了惊慌：“你冷静点，你要做什么？”

洪浩轩没有回答他，此时也没有了回答的必要。他欺身压上去，在金泰相愕然的目光里，堵住了那两片喋喋不休的嘴唇。

金泰相的嘴唇很有实感，这是一张能冷静指挥亦能嬉笑怒骂的嘴，此时被洪浩轩含着弄着，什么犀利的言辞都再也说不出。起初他还挣扎，用膝盖顶洪浩轩的肚子，不出意料地被按了下去。洪浩轩的力气是往外使的，金泰相的腿被分开成一个钝角，裤裆的形状清晰地显现出来。

洪浩轩直起上身啧了一声：“这么沉不住气的吗？”

“你……”洪浩轩隔着裤子捏住硬起的器官，只揉弄了两下，金泰相未出口的脏话就给憋了回去，只能扭着腰，从牙缝里挤出哀求：“你……别动……”

“怎么回事嘛。”洪浩轩玩笑似地说，“怎么这么敏感，平时都不自慰？”

“自慰个鸡巴。”金泰相缓了口气，终于骂了一句，却冷不防被一把扒掉裤子，洪浩轩半眯起眼，更用力地抚慰：“你不自慰鸡巴，还能自慰哪里？”

金泰相张了张嘴，发出的却只有喘息和呻吟，两颊的潮红蔓延至脖颈耳根，看起来病态又色情。洪浩轩得寸进尺起来，“平时都不自慰，是不是在等老公来操你？”

洪浩轩的台湾腔口齿异常清晰，一字不落地灌进金泰相耳朵里。他忽然意识到了什么，挣扎着要从快感里抽离，“你别说了！你闭嘴……洪浩轩，你……”

可身体像与意识彻底分离，他腰腾在半空就迎来了高潮，快感又重新将他支配，他抽搐着整个人反弓起来，眼睛翻得只剩下白色。

长久禁欲后的高潮又长又凶，他射了好几股，洪浩轩的手都快要接不下。巨浪终于平息，他跌回床垫里，感觉到有只手伸向自己股间，在某个秘处逡巡着刺探着，他听见瓶盖被拧开的声音，然后是一阵湿滑的凉意，有个异物劈开鸿蒙闯进来，由浅而深地进进出出，他竟然不觉得疼，只感到又酸又胀，又有隐隐的空虚，像是期盼着，有个什么更粗的东西插进来。

他被自己的想法吓住了，他在想什么，难道他是真的想要被操？洪浩轩这个逼什么时候买的润滑剂？他整天到底在想些什么。这太恐怖了，这真的太他妈的恐怖了，更恐怖的是，他听见撕开安全套包装声音的时候，竟然主动挺起了腰去迎上去。

洪浩轩进入得顺利异常，大概只能归结于金泰相在这方面和打游戏一样天赋异禀。他感受到那根粗长的器官擦过前列腺的凹处，一直顶进最里面。他满足地战栗了一下，随之又扭起腰索取更多。

“你怎么回事啊泰相哥。”洪浩轩运腰插着他，说话里也带了喘息，“刚才不还说不要？”

金泰相哼了一声，呻吟却更止不住了。洪浩轩操着他的直肠，极富技巧地忽深忽浅，不时磨过蹭过前列腺那一点，快感却断断续续连不成一条直线。他急得要哭出来了，可眼泪早已濡湿了一片床单，有别于生理性的泪水，他是真的想哭。

“洪浩轩，”他确实哭了，声音颤抖着还带着快乐的尾巴，每个咬字却都是实实在在的哭音，“狗东西，你个狗东西为什么要报复我？”

洪浩轩也从快感里回过神来，语气里充满讶然：“什么报复你？你在说什么？”

“狗东西。”金泰相拿枕头捂住眼睛，“你他妈怎么还装不知道？”

“你们没打过京东，不能疯狂针对我了，就现在来报复我。”

“我们也没打过京东，你还来和我幸灾乐祸。”

“你回台湾怎么都不拉我打游戏了？你是不是死了？你人是不是下班了？”

洪浩轩怔住了，鼻子也发起酸来，他拿开金泰相脸上的枕头，俯下身吻掉他的眼泪。“老婆，你真的醉了。”

“狗东西你别这么叫我！啊……”金泰相吼了一声，可是洪浩轩一顶腰，剩下的话就全化作了呻吟。洪浩轩又顶一下，金泰相就又叫一声。

“狗东西……”金泰相又骂，“你……快点……”

“叫老公我就快点。”

“滚！”金泰相瞪他，“不叫！”

“叫嘛。”洪浩轩语气软下来，细细地吻金泰相的脸颊和耳朵，“你在游戏里叫得那么顺口。”

金泰相张嘴欲骂，却欲言又止。他闭住眼睛，像是经历了长久的挣扎，然后挤出了细弱蚊蝇的一句：“老……老公……”

洪浩轩终于满足地笑了，挺腰深深地抽插了几下。这种事是真的不能有个头，一旦开始了收也收不住，金泰相明白这一点，但他是真的被操爽了，脑海里接踵而至的快乐作不了假。

“老公……”

“老公。”

“老公——啊……你快点……你深点……你用力点……啊……”

“那边，不对，往这边来一点……啊……老公，我想要——”

想要？金泰相放开以后是真的磨人，一下一下夹着他绞着他，绝对是故意的，一边求他一边要他缴械投降。想要？洪浩轩看着眼前这个人，笑容疲惫里又有抑制不住的欣喜。想要，那当然要全都给他。

金泰相越叫越凶，他就越操越狠，直到快感堆积到满溢，火山一样爆裂喷发，金泰相已经说不出一个中文词汇。被插着的地方已经全都麻掉了，一阵天旋地转，整个人一抽一抽地飘起来，像是肉体被抛上云层而灵魂坠入深渊。

意识回笼的时候，洪浩轩也已经交代得一干二净，还硬着插在他里面。金泰相扭了扭腰：“快点滚出去。”

“怎么嘛，”洪浩轩撒娇似地撅起嘴，“刚才还一直要，这么快就变卦了。男人真是善变。”

你自己不也是男人吗？金泰相腹诽，嘴上说：“我不是怕你身体吃不消吗？过度纵欲有害健康，要不得。”

“原来老婆是在担心我。”洪浩轩把金泰相的乱发理顺，“但我身体还可以的。”

“骗谁呢。”金泰相嗤之以鼻，“你在你们官方节目上亲口说你不运动。”

“这确实是。”洪浩轩脸上又浮现出笑意，“不过我觉得这是两码事。你信不信？”

“我才不信。”

“那我就让你相信。”

 

 

5

“天？天他下班了。clid？他在和别人排。”

弹幕飘过一片“和卡萨排”，金泰相看在眼里，却说：“那我单排吧。”

又有弹幕刷：“卡萨在等你。”他看见了，不着痕迹地笑了一下，然后点进了单排页面。

看客向来最是健忘，没过几天刷卡萨的人就已寥寥无几，一众媒体也很快忘了他们两个，又把八卦的矛头指向了别人。金泰相觉得挺好，至少他不用再顶着这股莫名其妙的压力，可他又有隐隐的失落，他素来是爱表演的人，何时惧怕过压力？

只是他们的关系最好就到此为止，金泰相知道，在这个圈子里摸爬滚打多年，他再清楚不过了。他们的暧昧最好就像一阵迅速掠过的风，永远都只浮于表面，一转眼就消失。这对谁都好。

然而喜欢与爱，岂能那样轻易地被消解。越喜欢就越避讳，越避讳就越喜欢，像是平静的水面下，潜藏着巨大的漩涡，不时地推着他们，推着他们向前走。

众望所归，他们赢了top，春季赛也就此收官。半夜的胡吃海喝是例行活动，他却再也不敢沾酒。耳边是刘青松和高天亮的胡话和金贡的小声嘟囔，他瘫在椅子里百无聊赖地玩手机，微信忽然收到一条消息：“夏季赛加油-ㅅ-！”

如同拨云见月，在这个闷热的午夜，在一片欢庆胜利与小小遗憾里，金泰相感觉自己露出了几天以来最真挚的笑容。

“你也要加油！•ㅅ•”

\--------fin-------------


End file.
